


El payaso de entretenimiento.

by RossThony



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Batman está loco pero lo sabemos todos, Dark Character, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Esto es en español en realidad, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Joker ha pasado diez años solo con Batman...y unos otros, M/M, Manipulation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossThony/pseuds/RossThony
Summary: En esta historia, Joker es el entretenimiento personal de Batman. Un suave y tierno payaso que recibe la atención temporal del murciélago vigilante de Gotham, claramente solo cuando baja a verlo a la baticueva, el resto del día Joker se la pasa solo, junto a sus pensamientos.Hasta que en un momento, se aburre de toda aquella rutina, buscando diversión, y Batman tendrá que dársela si no quiere perder el control de su chico.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, mi primera vez en ao3, simplemente tenía la invitación tomando polvo en mi correo y me dije "why not?", así que vine a dejar aquí el fanfic que publiqué hace unos días en otro sitio.
> 
> Oh, esta es una especie de AU, pero no a la vez. Sus dinámicas son las canon, la historia fue inventada por mi, pueden imaginarse cualquier versión de ellos dos, les dejo algo de eso a imaginación. <3
> 
> ¡Disfruten! Y pueden dejarme comentarios al respecto, realmente me gustaría saber si alguien le parece interesante mi basura.

El chico de hebras verdes se concentraba en soltar esos suaves y adorables gemidos de sus labios, mientras descansaba su mentón en el firme hombro del mayor, haciéndolo lucir tan pequeño que el mismo Batman no podía entender cómo rayos esa pequeña criatura fue el más peligroso hombre de la ciudad de Gotham. De todos modos, nadie desperdiciaba su tiempo pensando en eso, menos Bruce.

Bruce estaba lo suficientemente entretenido acariciando las tersas y pálidas piernas del chico, al mismo tiempo en el que embestía su cuerpo de una manera dolorosamente lenta. Pero ese ritmo simplemente era suficiente para ambos hombres, los cuales vivían para sentirse el uno con el otro en esa prisión de cristal. Las frágiles y algo rojizas muñecas del Joker estaban encima de su cabeza, sostenidas por la fuerte mano enguantada de su héroe.

El payasito no paraba de lamentarse, mirando con absoluto y profundo amor al vigilante, como siempre lo miraba, incluso en aquella época en donde peleaban y fingían odiarse. Lo que vivían era amor, absoluto amor.

Y Bruce Wayne. . . simplemente amaba sostener a aquel payaso con sus grandes y fuertes manos, sabiendo que tenía el total _control sobre él._

Desde hace años que las cosas eran así, Batman mantenía cautivo al ex-criminal en su cueva, en una prisión hecha de resistentes cristales, acomodada por muebles y tapizados limpiamente blancos. Medida sugerida por los psicólogos profesionales a cargo de la rehabilitación del payaso. Un ambiente tranquilo y pacifico haría que el paciente se mantuviese en calma las veinticuatro horas, sin ningún tipo de estimulo que podría mantenerlo ansioso.

Su fuerte y llamativo morado fue reemplazado por uno pastel, un regalo de su Batsy. Una prenda de ropa de ese color, la cual llevaba la mayor parte del tiempo consigo, era la diferencia colorida entre su prisión albina. Batman consentía cada uno de los caprichos de Joker, y claramente aprovechaba para crear unos nuevos.

Le regalaba cremas de autocuidado, mascaras faciales, maquillaje, productor del cabello de calidad...todo ese tipo de cosas que haría que el payaso resalte su hermosa expresión en su rostro, manteniéndose hermoso para cada visita que el hombre mayor pudiese darle. La única responsabilidad que Joker tiene para seguir siendo consentido por el hombre, es no escapar, ni resistirse a nada de lo que Bat podría hacerle. Lo último nunca fue un problema, la razón por la que iniciaron ese pasional amorío fue una adorable confesión de Joker.

Él lo había iniciado todo, por eso Batman cayó ante sus encantos y tomó el control del payaso. Claramente, jamás se entregó a este, porque entregarse al payaso lo haría acabar como Harley Quinn, alguien desesperado por su atención y aprobación al punto de engañarse a sí mismo por amor. Bruce no caería en eso, Joker podría tener su amor, pero jamás lo tendría a él. Solo pedía que este nunca se diese cuenta de ese detalle.

_Joker amaba a Batman, tanto como Batman amaba tenerlo._

Aquella satisfactoria rutina era todo lo que necesitaban desde sus inicios, o al menos, ese era el pensamiento del vigilante oscuro, porque dentro de muy poco tiempo, las cosas cambiarían, y aquel payasito de forma inevitable tendría sus propias exigencias.

—B-Bats...— La débil voz post-orgasmica del payaso llamó su atención, y subió su azul mirada hasta él, prestandole toda su atención.— ¿Ya tengo permiso para salir al jardín...?

Ese fue el exacto momento en donde la realidad se cernió sobre él, y no demoró en caer en cuenta de que no podía negarse ante aquellas exigencias, porque la mirada anteriormente llena de amor del payaso se había convertido en una desafiante. Le estaba retando a romper la rutina a la cual se había acostumbrado, obligandole a hacer un cambio antes de que todo lo que construyó se fuese a la basura.

Fue cuando recordó porqué ese chico era peligroso en primer lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman ha estado pensando un poco, no lo suficiente como para crear buenas excusas, pero sí como para batallar consigo mismo sobre eso.

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que aquella frase fue escuchada por el vigilante nocturno, "¿Ir al jardín?" En realidad no parecía gran cosa, era algo normal que podía pedir el payaso después de una década encerrado en la cueva sin ningún contacto humano a parte de él, terapeutas, los Robin y el fiel Alfred. Una mala señal hubiese sido una ametralladora o algo, pero solo era una visita al jardín.

Pero una vez que Batman empezaba a adentrarse en los pros y contras de lo que esa simple petición podía llevar, no había quien le cambiase de opinión acerca de qué escenarios se pasó por la cabeza y era extremadamente difícil convencerle de que no siempre las cosas son como uno cree.

Perfectamente podría esposar sus muñecas, o mantener cadenas firmes en sus tobillos para que no se atreviese a ir más lejos sin darse un buen golpe en la tierra del jardín. Pero eso sería inapropiado, de todos modos se había intentado ganar su plena confianza por todo ese tiempo en el que se mantuvo inestablemente encerrado en la prisión en la cueva, por obviedad fue algo sumamente difícil de construir y Batman estaba orgulloso de lo que logró con él, pero el temor debía seguir ahí, el héroe sabía que no tenía que dejar de desconfiar de él.

Estaba loco, después de todo, ¿No?

Ciertamente tiene y ha tenido visitas con los mejores especialistas que el dinero de Wayne pudo consegir, los papeles decían que estaba completamente curado y listo para dar un paso para la sociedad de Gotham. Joker no sabía eso, una mentira oculta hace seis años, Batman lo había ocultado a él como una rata, pero fue necesario, había que cuidarlo, ¿Dónde más aquel payaso estaría bien si no fuese en aquella cómoda prisión en la baticueva? Joker estaba perfecto ahí, nadie podría sacarlo, obtenía lo que deseaba cuando quería, era mimado y todo capricho que se le pasase por la mente lo obtenía.

¿Por qué simplemente querría algo más? Si tanto quiere ver un jardín, ¿no estaría conforme con una imagen de él? O tal vez plantas en su celda podrían ayudarlo si necesitaba un aire fresco y con vida...

Pero no, Joker quería salir, Batman sería un completo idiota si no se diese cuenta de lo ligeramente sospechoso que se hacía el asunto mientras más lo pensaba.

Fue una semana y Joker no obtuvo respuesta alguna, realmente no sabía que responderle, evitaba el tema a como de lugar, tal vez el ex-villano podría estar preparado para el cambio, pero él no, no quería el cambio. Saboreaba la rutina como el mejor postre inventado, podría vivir con eso.

Aunque, él no era el encerrado, él estaba libre.

Esa era la ligera diferencia entre ambos.

* * *

Un día, decidió darle la esperada respuesta, su payasito merecía una respuesta, después de todo, desde que preguntó eso, se había comportado considerablemente bien en adelante, y cuando se refería a bien, se refería a que los _pequeños favores_ eran más seguidos que de costumbre.

— No te he dado respuesta, porque desde que preguntaste...Le pedí a mis trabajadores mejorar el jardín. — Era una vil mentira, el jardín usualmente era atendido, de todos modos la apariencia en el exterior de la mansión era primordial para visitas, o más bien, prensa.

Por suerte, Joker no captó la mentira.

— ¡Oh! — Se levantó cuidadosamente del suelo de la celda, dándose el usual permiso de sentarse sobre sus piernas, posando sus manos en sus hombros.— ¿En serio es así? Bueno... no debiste, pero fue lindo de tu parte...pudiste haberlo dicho antes, pensé que realmente no me habías prestado atención.— Soltó unas risillas, el más tierno y culpable sonido que Bruce podía escuchar en ese momento.— O más bien, el niño millonario no te había dejado, ugh.

Y ahí estaba, por alguna aparente razón, Joker odiaba a su otra identidad, siempre lo llamaba con comentarios sumamente despectivos, pero jamás usaba los insultos. Solo "niño mimado" o "niño millonario" eran los usuales, no podía culparlo, tenía esa mala fama entre los villanos...y el resto de Gotham.

— Wayne no tiene problemas contigo, pensé que ya te lo había dejado claro.

— Jamás vi salir eso de su boca, así que, no lo creo hasta que lo vea.

— No puedes ver a Bruce.

— Realmente, no puedo ver a nadie.

Se molestó, era usual, no duraba mucho su molestia para su suerte.

— Quiero verte a ti.— La emoción volvió a sus ojos.

— No.

— Oh, vamos.— El payaso soltó un quejido de sus labios, acercándose más a su héroe.— Llevamos juntos ¿Diez años? ¿Y realmente nunca vi tu cara? Se que son cosas fuertes de identidades secretas, ah, pero realmente, no tengo a nadie a quien decirle aquí.

Eso tenía total sentido, y lo habría convencido si no fuese porque había otra aparente razón de porqué no se había sacado la capucha en frente de él.

Tenía miedo, Joker odiaba su otra identidad, no le agradaba, y muy seguramente podría arruinarlo todo con tan solo mostrarle el rostro que encabezó los titulares de artículos sobre un soltero codiciado y millonario de Gotham, aparte de playboy.

Hace un buen tiempo que esos artículos cesaron de todos modos, aún se hablaba de él y su desaparecida vida amorosa y su soltería, pero ya no era un tema tan relevante del qué hablar, poco a poco el apodo de "playboy" desaparecía. Bruce veía eso como un problema, se sospecharía, pero era claro que nadie sospecharia del ex-payaso loco de la ciudad, quizá de alguien cercano o algo por el estilo.

Realmente no le dio más de su atención.

— Sabes bien qué soy y quién necesitas saber que soy, soy Batman, el hombre debajo de la capucha no es nadie, así que no creo que te interese mucho.

— Pero-

— ¿Acordemos una fecha para que salgas? — Mencionó cerrando sus ojos, comenzando a hartarse de eso, prefería mil veces hablar de ese tema que ahondar en el tema de su identidad secreta.

— ¡Sí!

Suspiró aliviado, llevando sus manos al rededor de su cintura para abrazarlo con algo de fuerza y apegarlo a su cuerpo, sintiendo la calidez de este y compartiendole un poco de la suya, luego, dejó perezosos besos en su rostro, bajandolos hasta su cuello, pero no era algo sexual, era algo amoroso, darle ese tipo de atención y mimos siempre era algo que disfrutaba hacer, porque las reacciones tan dulces de su payasito lo ponían de muy buen humor.

— Estaremos los dos juntos, ¿verdad? ¿Nadie más que nosotros dos?

— Por supuesto que sí.

Y compartieron besos, como unos verdaderos amantes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por ahora, eso es todo lo que tengo, pero las actualizaciones serán constantes debido a mis vacaciones.


	3. Chapter 3

El día había llegado, el día que había acordado con Joker para finalmente llevarlo al jardín, dejándolo salir por primera vez en años.

Joker prácticamente le gritó en la cara que no quería que Bruce Wayne anduviese por ahí en su día especial, recalcando la idea de que debía ser especial y no debía sentirse asqueado con la presencia de un niño mimado. Eso hizo sentir un poco mal a Batman, pero lo ocultó, asintiendo a todo lo que decía para no crear más conflictos, si él no quería ver a Bruce Wayne no le haría verle, pero no es como si tuviese otra opción.

De todos modos, no lo vería porque Bruce era el hombre con el que había estado acostándose durante diez años. El que Joker no quisiera su presencia en ese momento simplemente hizo de las cosas mucho mejores y más convenientes para el héroe.

Claramente, Batman tuvo que pensar bien cómo sería ese día, ninguno de sus trabajadores tenía idea de la presencia del Joker en la mansión, rayos, ni siquiera tenían en cuenta de que Batman se encontraba bajo la mansión en primer lugar, no había manera de que pudiese explicar el hecho de que un payaso asesino estaba caminando por los jardines de Wayne Manor sin que resultase sospechoso y perturbador para sus trabajadores. Así que, inteligentemente, decidió sacarlo en la noche para que así los trabajadores no se diesen cuenta de su presencia, ni siquiera alguien debería andar por allí, a excepción de Alfred o en un caso extremo: Selina, pero Selina ya hace bastante tiempo no le visitaba seguido a no ser que quisiera algo.

También decidió mantener esposado al príncipe payaso, y sinceramente no tuvo idea de cómo convenció al Joker de que mantuviese sus esposas y cadenas puestas mientras hacían el recorrido por el jardín, pero así fue, no se negó, el peliverde ni hizo caras de disgusto, Batman cayó en cuenta de que al parecer sí tenía la suficiente madurez para entender que era por seguridad, su propia seguridad, y se resignó a eso de una manera que extrañó al vigilante.

Una vez que llevó a Joker fuera, este repentinamente se apartó de su agarre y comenzó a caminar de manera acelerada, asustando al vigilante nocturno por un momento, antes de notar que su payaso simplemente estaba emocionado por salir y oler el aire fresco.

Debía entenderlo, no había salido por una década, debía dejarlo moverse cuanto quisiera y observar lo que quisiera.

El payaso se tomó unos minutos para detener y calmar las fuertes emociones que sentía en ese preciso momento, volteándose hacia su Batsy, dedicándole una de sus amplias sonrisas verdaderamente felices, y Batman forzó la suya, aproximándose a él.

\- ¡Todo se ve tan diferente, Batsy! - Exclama, como si de verdad no pudiese creer que eso estuviese pasando ahora. - No oigo patrullas, wow, de verdad has hecho un buen trabajo con la ciudad.- Decía volviendo a alejarse, dando vueltas por todo el lugar, maravillado al imaginar eso.

\- ...No se escuchan patrullas, porque estamos en una isla.

\- Oh.

Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que le escuchó reír como típicamente hacía cuando decía algo bobo, la risa se le contagió y procuró desviar su rostro para que no le viese reír, pero fue demasiado tarde porque el de ojos verdes comenzó a reír más, obviamente porque había notado que causó diversión en su acompañante.

Pero al parecer ni el destino quería permitir que se quedase más tiempo fuera; debido a que la batiseñal se había iluminado en el cielo nocturno y Batman tenía que llevar a cabo sus responsabilidades.

\- ¡No! ¡Maldita sea! - Escuchó como el payaso de ojos verdes se quejaba al ver la batiseñal, por primera vez no se emocionó al verla, era hasta extraño. - Por favor, Batsy, no vayas, la policía puede...la policía puede encargarse, no siempre tienen que depender de ti.- Joker intentó convencerlo mientras se acercaba y se aferraba a su armadura, observándolo con aquellos ojitos suplicantes.- Por favor, Bats, no vayas.

\- ... - Sabía que no podía satisfacer sus pedidos, así que posó su mano enguantada en su rostro, acariciando su mejilla, en un intento de consolarlo.

Joker le observó unos momentos antes de fruncir el ceño, volteándose para darle la espalda, era claro que se había enojado con él.

\- ¿Por qué...? No he salido en diez años...- Le escuchó murmurar.- No te cuesta nada, Batsy... 

\- Gotham me necesita.

\- Yo te necesito más, Bats.

De verdad no deseaba seguir discutiendo con él, pero ese comentario le había llegado, había dolido el tono con el que el ex-criminal dijo eso, destinado a hacerle sentir culpable por no darle más tiempo para quedarse. Pero, ¿quién era si dejara de lado la razón de su existencia? Batman jamás haría eso, había sacrificado muchas cosas, esta vez no sería la excepción, Joker...Joker lo entendería, en algún momento.

 _Hay más días para dejarlo salir_ , se convenció a sí mismo.


	4. Chapter 4

Joker se había enojado con él otras veces, eran una especie de pareja después de todo y en las relaciones siempre habían discusiones, tanto tontas como serias, con Joker también las tuvo seguido y más de una vez, y también más de una vez se habían reconciliado con llantos o golpes, pero siempre se reconciliaban.

Pero esta vez era diferente, el peliverde estaba realmente enojado con él, y Bruce no podía entender la razón, ¿era porque lo había dejado salir por poco tiempo? Joker debería haberse sentido afortunado porque al menos le dejó salir, ni siquiera planeaba dejarlo salir antes de que se lo haya sugerido, no tenía eso planeado, nada que conlleve con tener el peligro de perderlo se ha cruzado por su cabeza, nunca.

Durante esos días de miradas desviadas y palabras ignoradas, el vigilante nocturno hizo de todo para obtener su atención de nuevo, había dejado presentes como peluches, dulces, flores. Pero nada de eso servía porque Joker no se levantaba a buscar nada de lo que le había dejado, se quedaba en el mismo lugar hasta que Batman retirase las cosas.

Nada pudo lograr que Joker dejara de estar enojado, y eso cada vez le alteraba más porque simplemente no quería verlo enojado ni podía lidiar con eso mientras se encontraba salvando a la ciudad de Gotham, ese detalle no podía dejarlo en paz ni un solo momento.

.

\- Oráculo, ¿ya tienes las coordenadas que te pedí?

\- Por supuesto, Batman, incluso tengo algo más, los criminales poseían en su carga una amplia transportación de ácidos pertenecientes a Ace Chemicals, las cuales están en...- Hubo un pequeño sonido de parte de la computadora de Barbara. - La base subterránea de su guarida, tengo la suposición de que poseen más de ello...¿pero para qué?

\- Investiga eso, Oráculo, posiblemente hay una planta química cercana o situada en sus bases.

\- Por supuesto, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado? Gracias, Batman.

\- Mantenme al tanto, Oráculo.

Cortó la transmisión, con un dolor situado en su cabeza al tan solo pensar en Ace Chemicals, era imposible no pensar en Joker si te ponían ese nombre en frente, y pensar en él era lo que más había tratado de evitar esa noche. No culpaba a Barbara...o tal vez solo un poco, no pudo evitar ser un poco más frío con ella, pero ella nunca se enteraría de esos detalles, o al menos les restaría importancia. Ella también sabía que Joker estaba en una celda en la baticueva, era parte de la familia después de todo, y al principio no le gustó, cosa normal después de lo que el payaso le hizo, aunque con el tiempo lo fue aceptando hasta simplemente dejar pasar eso, pero ella no se animaba a participar en conversaciones acerca del progreso del criminal.

Vio como Damian volvía corriendo hacía él, manteniendo un pulgar alzado, y Batman asintió con su cabeza. Una vez que su hijo llegó a su lado, lo analizó un rato, para luego hablar.

\- Batman, no sé si debas enterarte, pero te ves preocupado.

\- Estoy bien. - respondió sacando el gancho, dispuesto a clavarlo en uno de los edificios, pero Damian lo interrumpió.

\- No intentes escapar de la situación, solo explícame qué pasa, si hay algo interrumpiendo en la misión debo saberlo.

\- Son cosas personales, Robin. Asuntos con el Joker...de los cuales no hay que hablar...ahora.

\- Si ese payaso da problemas debes notificarlo.

\- Te dije que son personales. Simplemente se me hace raro que haya interacción en Ace Chemicals después de años de inactividad criminal por esos lugares. - En parte no era una mentira, sí le intrigaba, pero claramente seguía preocupado por la relación que estaba decayendo entre él y el payaso.

\- Sea lo que sea, lo sabremos, Batman. Deja de pensar tanto y vamos.

.

Ya por fin su turno de vigilancia había acabado satisfactoriamente, era temprano en la mañana y debía dejar el desayuno a la celda de su prisionero, y como era usual en esos últimos días; intentó conversar con él.

\- Por favor, Joker...habla conmigo. - Suplicó, recargado al lado de su prisión, no se molestaba en lucir desesperado, había caído aún más bajo con anterioridad. - No podía dejarte ahí...solo...debes entender...

\- Eso fue porque no confías en mi, no finjas.

Finalmente había escuchado su voz luego de todo ese tiempo, y Batman se sintió tan bien de escucharla de nuevo, sabía que eso era progreso, y que no le iba a costar mucho cuando finalmente el payaso cayese en sus brazos.

\- Claro que confio en ti, pero...¿qué pasa si alguien hubiese querido sacarte de ahí en mi ausencia? ¿O atacarte? ¿Qué pasa si alguien te veía y te alejaba? ¿Si te alejaban...de mi? ¿Para siempre?

-...

Después de un silencio de unos largos segundos, Joker lentamente se dio media vuelta para mirarlo.

-... ¿De verdad crees eso?

\- Completamente.

Los ojos del de cabellos verdes se cristalizaron, pero en su rostro se volvía a ver el cariño, eso provocó que el vigilante oscuro sonriera, finalmente le había convencido, él creyó en sus palabras. Batman no dudó en abrir la puerta de su celda y cerrarla de manera rápida, para así acercarse a él y tocarlo después de tanto tiempo.

\- Oh, cariño...- Murmuró Joker al sentir las caricias en su rostro.- Te aseguro que si alguna vez pasa eso, escaparé y volveré a ti, sin dudarlo ningún segundo, volveré a ti porque te pertenezco.

\- Lo sé, Joker, volverás a mi, y como sé eso también me aseguro de mantenerte aquí a salvo, porque es todo lo que necesitas, ¿no?

No hubo una respuesta inmediata a eso, Joker se había callado repentinamente y Bruce borró su sonrisa.

\- ¿Joker?

\- ¿Hm?

\- Es todo lo que necesitas...¿no?

\- Uh...claro, Batsy, es todo lo que necesito, estar contigo en este lugar...sin salir...sí, es todo lo que necesito... - antes de que Batman pusiera alguna objeción, el payaso se había desmayado en sus brazos.


	5. Chapter 5

_Batman lo había capturado, los brazos y piernas del payaso estaban atados fuertemente, no podía hacer nada para escapar. Siempre acababa así, Joker sabía que el divertido murciélago lo dejaría pronto a merced de los policías._

_Esta vez no fue igual, de hecho ni siquiera los inútiles y temblorosos policías habían llegado, el príncipe del crimen veía ese giro como algo divertido, ¿por fin Batman quería tener momentos íntimos?_

_Por fin solo eran Batman y él,_ _jadeantes_ _tras una larga lucha. La sonrisa en el rostro de Joker era amplia cuando este lo cargó en brazos hasta el batimovil, no se daba una idea de dónde estaba siendo llevado y eso le encantaba, saboreaba el misterio como si fuese su dulce favorito._

_Le había preguntado cosas, pero no recibía más que silencio y obviamente gruñidos de molestia de parte de su murciélago favorito._

_— ¿Me llevarás a tu cueva llena de murciélagos? ¡Lo siento, Bats! No quiero ir a ver a tu esposa murciélaga, ah, me pongo celoso, así que llévame a Arkham a recuperar mi corazón roto._

_Después de esos sus risas estruendosas llenaron el_ _Batimovil_ _, y Batman no hacía nada más que ignorarlo todo el recorrido. Era obvio que Joker no podía ver nada, no tenía ni la menor idea dónde iba, tampoco estaba interesado, ¡el juego no sería para nada divertido si supiese dónde estaba yendo! huir sería una parte divertida, porque lo haría a ciegas._

_Estaba seguro de que lo haría, hasta que Batman lo bajó a rastras del_ _batimovil_ _. Joker recorrió con su mirada el lugar, definitivamente estaba en la cueva de su murciélago, y observaba con curiosidad a las criaturas aladas que daban vueltas por el oscuro lugar._

_Húmedo, así se sentía, hasta muy frío pero no tanto como Victor._

_Sin duda, la cueva era todo lo que confirmaba Batman, era la más pura representación de él y Joker amaba ese lugar, hasta podría masturbarse ahí mismo._

_— ¡_ _Wow_ _! Aquí guardas tus juguetitos, quiero jugar con todos ellos, Bats. ¿Me dejas? Vamos, déjame, y te prometo una hora sin cometer un crimen, ¡JAJA!_

_Fue empujado hasta una celda, y Batman le quitó las restricciones. Pero antes de que pudiese lanzarse hacia él para atacarlo, este ya había salido de la celda._

_— ¡Vamos, Bats! Entra aquí, juega conmigo. De cualquier manera. — El tono de Joker era irritable, al menos para Batman, quién solo gruñó ante sus tentaciones. — Podría dejarte jugar tanto como quieras..._

_— No saldrás de aquí, jamás. — Fue lo único que dijo Batman después de tanto tiempo en silencio, y el payaso se hubiese emocionado si no fuese por aquellas palabras dichas. — Esta será tu prisión, intenta escapar y no podrás. Sabré que haces a cada momento._

_Sabré cuando duermes. Sabré cuando comes. Sabré cuando intentes escapar. Sabré cuando estés haciendo o haciéndote daño._

_Sabré todo sobre ti. Desde el día de hoy, tu vida criminal se acaba para siempre._

* * *

— ¿Qué hiciste con la comida, Joker?

Bruce preguntó por tercera vez a Joker, y este no se atrevió a responder nada, no había respondido ninguna de las preguntas desde que despertó.

— ¿Dónde la escondiste?

— No sé de qué hablas.

— No has estado comiendo ni tomando medicamentos, y todo este tiempo Alfred me notificaba que la bandeja estaba vacía. Inusualmente vacía.

— Yo comí esa comida y tomé mis medicamentos como un buen niño.

— Te lo he dicho más de una vez. Te desmayaste por fatiga. — El vigilante le ofrecía un vaso con agua y galletas, pero Joker solo le observa a medias antes de pasar de la comida. — Come. No sé desde cuánto te llevas saltando la comida, pero obviamente estás débil.

— No me vigilas bien últimamente.

— ¿Por esa razón ya no comes?

Otra vez hubo silencio, pero los gestos de Joker hablaron por él, no era únicamente por eso, pero se acercaba.  
Él por fin aceptó la comida, llevándose la galleta a la boca.

— Joker, no puedes simplemente no comer y dejar los medicamentos.

— Estaba molesto contigo, Bats. Tu actitud tampoco me ayudó. — decía mosqueado. — De verdad pensé que iba a tener un buen momento contigo ahí afuera.

— No tenía otra opción, de todos modos no necesitas salir.

— ¿Disculpa?

Joker le observó incrédulo, pestañeando variadas veces por sus palabras.

— ...Es la verdad, no necesitas salir. — Bruce se alejó de la cama, sus puños apretándose fuertemente con enojo.— Nunca debí haberte permitido algo tan estúpido, y mira a lo que te llevó...

—¿Te das cuenta?— El de ojos verdes soltó una risa. — Estás siendo horriblemente posesivo, ¡Como si pudieses controlar todo lo que hago con tus decisiones!

— No comiste ni tomaste tus medicamentos porque estabas enojado, ¿Sabes lo mucho que podría afectarte a ti una decisión tan estúpida como esa? — Batman le tomó de los brazos, usando más fuerza de la que Joker estaba acostumbrado últimamente a soportar.— Sigues siendo un criminal y yo sigo siendo un vigilante. Mis decisiones son las únicas importantes aquí.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio a estas alturas sigues pensando en eso...? Bats... pensé que...habías cambiado...

—...— Bruce finalmente se calmó y pensó bien sus palabras. — Lo siento...

— Bats...— la voz de Joker sonaba rota, y Batman podía ver claramente la decepción en sus ojos.— ¿Por qué pienso que en realidad solo amas tener control sobre mi, en vez de amarme a mi?

— ... — Era obvio que no iba a responder nada a eso, Joker tampoco esperaba una respuesta de su parte.

El de cabello verde solo le abrazó y depositó un beso sobre la mejilla del vigilante.

El silencio reinó la celda, y Batman poco a poco fue correspondiendo el abrazo.

La paz hábito en ellos durante un tiempo en el que eran solo aquellos dos abrazándose con cariño.

— Sabes Bats...No soy tu maldito perro.

No pudo procesar la información tan rápido, cuando ya los dientes del Joker se clavaron con una salvaje fuerza en su barbilla expuesta.

Batman apartó a Joker y lo golpeó contra la pared, el de cabellos verdes rió con dolor y lágrimas en sus ojos cuando se golpeó en la cabeza. Sintiendola entumecida, prohibiendole moverse sin marearse.

.

— **Amo Bruce, la batiseñal está en el cielo.**

Se escuchó la voz de Alfred en el micrófono de Bruce, pero este no respondió.

Pasó un buen rato, y la voz de Alfred se escuchó otra vez.

— **¿Amo Bruce? ¿Está usted ahí?**

Sin respuesta.

— **¿Amo Bruce...?**

— ¡Bats! ¡Bien, me comportare, solo no...!

Los gritos de Joker eran interrumpidos por risas.

— **¡¿Amo Bruce?! ¡¿Todo está bien?!**

— ¡No me pongas eso! ¡Lo odio, Bats!

Ahora era terror puro, pero Alfred no podía tener idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, por lo que el vigilante solo seguía con lo que hacía.

**— ¿Qué está haciendo, amo Bruce?**

No hubo nada más que silencio para el mayordomo. Por unos minutos.

— Enseñando viejos modales, Alf.— Batman al fin se dignó a hablar, entre jadeos.

— **¿Eran los gritos del Joker, amo Bruce? ¿Le dió problemas?**

— En efecto. Pero él ya aprendió la lección.

Batman visualizó por fuera de la celda a un Joker con una resistente camisa de fuerza, mientras que su boca era tapada con un bozal.

Sentía el resentimiento en su mirada.

— **¿Podría saber qué pasó?**

— No es necesario, Alfred.

Lo tengo bajo control.


End file.
